Janaleigh Marlowe
(Unafflicted)|Row 4 title = Nationality|Row 4 info = Gilnean|Row 5 title = Relatives|Row 5 info = Colin Marlowe (Father) Diana Marlowe (Mother) Jeremy Marlowe (Brother)|Row 6 title = Affiliations|Row 6 info = Azerothian Noir Owner The Uncrowned Agent SI:7 (Formerly) Agent Defias Brotherhood (Formerly) Renegade|Row 7 title = Signature|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Alignment|Row 8 info = Chaotic Neutral|Row 9 title =Status |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image = Janaleigh_marlowe_final_low-res_denn18art.png|imagewidth = 300|caption = This absolutely beautiful art of Janaleigh Marlowe was done by Denny (denn18art) on Deviant Art!}}Janaleigh Diana Marlowe (born Janaleigh Diane Marlowe, 6 March 600 K.C.), or "Jana" to those that know her, is an experienced human assassin and interrogation expert who is native to Gilneas City. She is affiliated with The Uncrowned and is the owner of a wine and liquor shop in Stormwind City known as Azerothian Noir. Janaleigh has roughly ten years of experience in assassination and five years of experience with specialized interrogative techniques. She also has experience with bounties, thievery, money laundering, general espionage, drugs, and hallucinogens. =Appearance= ---- Janaleigh stands at 5 feet, 7 inches tall. She is of an average size, her weight normally ranging anywhere from 115 to 125 pounds depending on how much training she does, and her body has an hourglass shape. She is physically fit with decent muscle tone, but she isn't overly muscular. Her skin is moderately tan and has freckles lightly sprinkled along her face, chest, and arms. She has captivating, green eyes and long, dark hair, though she won't hesitate to change her appearance if disguising herself becomes necessary. She has eight piercings. Both of her ears have the standard earlobe piercing, in which she wears a pair of small, diamond stud earrings. On her left ear, she has a daith piercing, in which she commonly wears a small, silver hoop earring. Her left ear also has a small, silver hoop on the top cartilage. On her right ear, she has a tragus piercing, in which she commonly wears a small, silver stud earring. Her right ear also has a small, silver hoop earring that pierces the cartilage halfway between the top of her ear and her earlobe. She has a small, silver hoop earring that pierces the tail end of her left eyebrow, and she has a small, silver stud on her left nostril. Janaleigh has four black tattoos. She has one that is located on her left clavicle, one on her right side, one on the inside of her left wrist, and one on the palm of her right hand. The tattoo on her left clavicle is a silhouette tattoo of three birds, each of them representing her family members. Her father, mother, and brother are her only living family members. ((Please click here to see a reference photo.)) The tattoo on the palm of her right hand is of a cog, which is the mark of the Defias Brotherhood. After the man she loved left her to marry someone else, she wanted to leave her life in Gilneas City behind. The Brotherhood offered her an opportunity that she couldn't refuse, so she happily branded herself with their mark. After she severed her ties with the Brotherhood, she began to cover this tattoo full time with leather gloves. The tattoo on her right side is a tattoo of a dreamcatcher. She got this particular tattoo shortly after she severed her ties with the Defias Brotherhood. She struggled for many months, and she was willing to try anything to help numb the feelings she felt, including getting a tattoo of a dreamcatcher which she hoped would symbolize the dissolution of nightmares. It covers most of her side, beginning around the top of her breastline and ending near the top of her hip. ((Please click here to see a reference photo.)) The tattoo on the inside of her left wrist is of a zigzag-looking pulse line. This one holds the most importance to her because she can look down at it any time and be reminded that she is still alive and that she needs to live every day as if it is her last. It's her own personal way of accepting her fate for having chosen a life of crime. ((Please click here to see a reference photo.)) Janaleigh has experienced her fair share of torture, mostly consisting of starvation, waterboarding, and lashing. She has between ten and fifteen line-shaped scars on her upper and middle back, making it obvious that she had received some sort of thorough lashing. The scars are pink and slightly raised, suggesting that it has happened within the last few years. More often than not, she will be seen wearing dark clothing and a mask that covers the bottom half of her face. She will normally pull down her mask and let it rest around her neck if she is in the company of friends or colleagues. Janaleigh always has her custom-made daggers equipped to her hips, which are her weapons of choice in combat. She also carries a knife, but its equipped location is not visible or known to anyone. =Personality= ---- Janaleigh is normally on the quiet side until she gets to know someone, as she is often cautious with whom she speaks to and associates herself with. Depending on the vibe she gets as she observes a person, she may or may not be the one to approach first. Upon getting to know Janaleigh, one would learn that she is disciplined, trustworthy, and fiercely loyal. She is also very family-oriented. People often confide in her because of these qualities, as well as her tendency to be brutally honest. Janaleigh can sometimes be overly-confident and arrogant, though it's well within reason considering her skillset. She is generally a selfish person unless it pertains to someone she is loyal to. If she is provoked or crossed, she will get irritable, sarcastic, and aggressive, and she may turn to violence to solve a dispute depending on the situation. As she has become adept at dissociation, she is able to carry out her work without exhibiting any guilt or remorse while still being able to feel them as it pertains to her personal life. When she is on duty and working, Janaleigh is always poise and professional. She never whines or complains, as she feels as though it is a waste of time. She would much rather use her time by being proactive and finding a solution to the problem, and she highly respects those who have a similar mindset =History= ---- Early Life (600 K.C. - 617 K.C.) Janaleigh is one of two children born to Colin and Diana Marlowe on 6 March, 600 K.C. in Gilneas City. Her father, Colin Marlowe, is of Lordaeron decent. He works as a blacksmith and he takes great pride in his work, creating beautiful armor and weaponry. Her mother, Diana Marlowe, is Gilnean, and she makes delicious baked goods out of their home. Word of her delicious pastries and cakes travel far and fast, and she is often sought out to make delectable treats for social events and gatherings. Their other child is named Jeremy. Janaleigh was always a headstrong, independent child who was opinionated and outspoken. Despite her quirks, she always got along with her parents because of how supportive they were of her and Jeremy. Janaleigh became interested in bounty work as a young teenager. She saw the occasional "Wanted" poster in the city and her eyes would light up upon seeing the rewards that were offered. One day, she decided to inquire about one of the posters and, even though she was young, she was allowed to team up with someone for the job. After their successful completion of the retrieval of a drug-addicted, petty theft, she was permitted to start doing small scale jobs on her own until she gained the experience required for larger contracts. While the money to be made was her initial reason for becoming involved with contract work, the thrill of the hunt for whatever or whomever she was hunting for was what hooked her. On one rainy evening in Gilneas City in 616 K.C., Janaleigh was attempting to steal some legal files in one of the city's offices when she encountered a young man by the name of Blake Rutland. Blake was born into nobility, and he was often seen running errands or taking care of simple orders given to him by his parents when he wasn't sitting in on their meetings or attending various events that were held in the city. He saw movement inside of the office and decided to investigate. He discovered her rummaging through various confidential and classified files but, instead of arresting her, Blake decided to let her go without reprimand. Though she didn't let it show, she was thankful for his leniency. After that night, they'd nod or greet each other in the city when they crossed paths, and an unlikely friendship eventually formed between them. As Blake was a part of Gilnean Nobility, he knew that his family would not approve of him associating himself with Janaleigh because of her not being of noble birth and her involvement in various criminal activities. They started to date secretly, and Blake would often find excuses to "take care of something in the city" so that they could spend time together. They often spoke of running away, leaving Gilneas City behind so that they could be together. Beginning in 621 K.C., Blake's parents began to pressure him about marriage to a young Noble girl. The last thing that he wanted to do was hurt or marry a woman other than Janaleigh, but he ended up going through with the marriage that his mother arranged because she was, not only, threatening to cut him off completely, but she also threatened to have Janaleigh executed. He wasn't previously aware, but someone spotted him and Janaleigh one evening in the city, and word got back to his parents about their obvious relationship. Blake's mother was not going to let him be seen or associated with a known criminal. Not only did Blake not keep his promise to run away with her, leaving Gilneas City and his Noble life behind, but he also didn't tell her about the wedding beforehand. He was too scared to tell her because he knew how she would have reacted. As a result, Janaleigh was blindsided when the wedding and marriage was announced. Heartbroken and unable to cope with what happened, a newly-pregnant Janaleigh decided to flee Gilneas City on her own. She packed a single bag of clothing and supplies, left a note for her family, and boarded a ship with the intention of never returning. A year later, in 622 K.C., while the Battle for Gilneas City was taking place, Janaleigh's parents decided to move away in order to ensure their family's safety. They purchased a nice home on some farmland in Elwynn Forest because it was a quiet area and in close proximity to Stormwind City. They were unsure of Janaleigh's whereabouts, but they kept hope that they would be reunited someday. Working with the Defias Brotherhood (621 K.C. - 623 K.C.) When Janaleigh boarded the ship to Gilneas City, she became acquainted with some members of the Defias Brotherhood. Seeing her as particularly impressionable because of her age and her current emotional state, they attempted to recruit her, offering her work and a home. She couldn't bare to stay in Gilneas City and be subjected to seeing Blake with his new bride on a regular basis, so she decided to join the Brotherhood in hopes that it would give her a new start away from Gilneas City. She pledged her allegiance to the Brotherhood by marking herself with their cog tattoo on the palm of her right hand. The Brotherhood broke her in by assigning her petty tasks and physically and sexually abusing her. After they were satisfied with her initiation, they trained her in various areas, though she seemed to excel in most things that required agility. She was quick on her feet and quick to react, making her a valuable asset. The rigorous training and abuse that she endured as a new Renegade caused her to have a miscarriage, only adding to the depression she already felt after Blake got married. After losing him and now their child, her mental state declined. The brutality of the Brotherhood eventually pushed Janaleigh over the edge, having detrimental effects on her mental health. After being a part of the Defias Brotherhood for two years, she decided to sever ties with them and go separate ways in an attempt to preserve whatever humanity she had left. Janaleigh began traveling south along the coast of the Eastern Kingdoms, working simple theft or contract work on an as-needed basis as she traveled. She felt lost, and she struggled with her own humanity and purpose in life. She was often plagued with frequent anxiety attacks, night terrors, and suicidal thoughts. She tried anything and everything to overcome the pain and despair that she felt. She got a tattoo of a dreamcatcher on her right side in hopes that it would help bring her some peace, but it wasn't as therapeutic as she had hoped. It was around this time that she began experimenting with various drugs and hallucinogens. Becoming an SI:7 Agent (623 K.C.) Janaleigh eventually made it to Stormwind City as she traveled south along the coast of the Eastern Kingdoms. Her mental state improved slightly, but her depression was still very much present. She was a colder, harder version of herself, and she had learned how to dissociate herself from her past. In an attempt to make life seem relatively normal, Janaleigh enveloped herself in her work, and she became an official Agent of SI:7 in 623 K.C. How she found out about the organization is unknown. SI:7 provided Janaleigh with thorough training in various areas to make her a well-rounded Agent, but after assessing her skills and capabilities they decided to start focusing their efforts on her raw talent in assassination and interrogation by providing her with more specialized training. She excelled in both areas, especially interrogation, and she was soon assigned regular jobs. Her skill in interrogation became an extremely valuable asset to SI:7. When it comes to extracting information, she stops at nothing to get the information she wants, even if it involves methods of torture. Her favorite methods of intelligence extraction are sensory and sleep deprivation, stress positioning, abdominal striking, lashing, waterboarding, and phobia exploitation. During her time working as an SI:7 Agent in Stormwind City, she was lucky enough to be reunited with her family. She went to see them as soon as she got word that they lived on some farmland in Elwynn Forest. Becoming an Agent of The Uncrowned (627 K.C.) In early 627 K.C., Janaleigh decided to sever her ties with SI:7. She has always felt a sort of darkness within her ever since her time as a Renegade in the Defias Brotherhood, but she has always done her best to either suppress it or use it to her advantage when she is working. It eventually reached the point where she no longer felt as though she was being true to herself, so she made the decision to resign as an SI:7 Agent. In mid 627 K.C., Janaleigh decided to become an Agent of The Uncrowned. How she found out about the organization is unknown. Azerothian Noir In February, 628 K.C., Janaleigh started her own fine wine and liquor shop in the heart of Stormwind City. She named it Azerothian Noir, and it is located on the canal side of Dwarven District in Stormwind City. Their products can also be found on the city's streets, primarily in Mage Quarter and Old Town, and in various taverns within the city's walls. In addition to their full service food and drink menu, Azerothian Noir sells various wines, liquors, spirits, potions, drugs, and hallucinogens. All of their products are made fresh and in-house, ready to serve. Azerothian Noir also has spy and mercenary services to those who seek such services. To inquire about becoming an employee of Azerothian Noir, one should speak with Janaleigh. She may seem familiar to those in a similar line of work, or to someone who frequents the Slaughtered Lamb Tavern or The Shady Lady. Category:Gilnean Category:Assassins Category:Stormwind Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Bounty Hunters Category:SI:7